Talk:Fall 2014 Event/@comment-220.239.231.68-20141115051451
Herp Derp, Level 103 teitoku here and finished this event a few hours ago. Just gotta say that this event was piss easy compared to the Midway ones and most teitokus should attempt E4 because it's not as hard as it looks. It took me just under 8 hours to go from E1 to E4. Overall I used 21000 fuel, 16000 ammo, 13000 steel, 1500 potatoes, and 150 buckets. As more info is released, it would probably be less because I pretty much just brute forced RNG all the way through. If you want a quick strategy guide on what I used it was: E1 - This map is really easy so fleet wouldn't really matter, but I had 1st fleet: Kirishima 78, Hiei 115, Kinugasa 69, Kumano 67, Haguro 66, Akagi 74. 2nd Fleet: Tama 75, Nenohi 70, Yukikaze 66, Z1 61, Amatsukaze 61, Bepbep 87. E2 - I've heard that this map gave people some trouble, but for me it was incredibly easy. Take Yukikaze with cut-in setup to kill something at the boss. Don't be afraid of the yasen preboss node because it's extremely weak. My fleet was just my 2nd fleet for E1, except with Yukikaze at the flagship with cut-in setup. You will pretty much get to boss most of the time (unless something randomly crit you before the yasen node), and for your final kill you can just pop a boss support fleet. E3 - This map probably gave me the most trouble, because RNG was a total bitch for me. I went to boss a few times, then for the rest of my kills until the last I went to the E node. I tried a few comps but they all went to E. Checking the wiki now, it says to take Akitsumaru to guarantee your route, so it should be pretty easy then. 1st Fleet: Bismarck 94, Musashi 93, Nagato 123, Yamato 113, Naka 77, Chitose 79. 2nd Fleet: Kongou 136, Myouko 72, Shimakaze 98, Yudachi 97, Jintsu 90, Kitakami 141. Note that when I took 3 CLTs, it would always go to A. This one skipped A, and went the BFHI or BFEGHI. E4 - I found this map easier than E3. When you make your combined fleet for this, it will ask you whether you want to make a Combined Task Fleet or Combined Surface Fleet. Combined Task Fleet is the combined fleet from the summer event, where you can have a lot of CVs and your second fleet fires first. Combined Surface Fleet is just what you've been using for this event. I picked the Combined Surface Fleet, because it's kinda just better imo. Not sure about this, but when I only took 2 DDs in my second fleet, it would go everywhere but when I took 3 DDs instead of 3 CLTs, i would get only 4 battles. 1st Fleet: Yamato 115, Musashi 94, Hyuuga 83, Tone Kai 2 77, Naka 77, Kaga 117. 2nd Fleet: Yukikaze 68 (cut-in), Shimakaze 98, Yudachi 97, Jintsu 91, Kitakami 141, Ooi 139. The CLTs were in double attack because it was more reliable. Brute forced her HP down and then used boss support expedition for the final kill. All in all, the event was really easy, and I'd rank it below Midway's E1 and E2. I didn't bother to sparkle any of my ships (except for the support expeditions), and didn't bother to use and support expeditions until the last kill. If you're despairing over bad RNG, just go take a break and come back later. Don't bother sinking any of your ships to this easy event please =)